pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Azusa Nakano (Eevee Series)
Biography and Description Azusa Nakano is the main protagonist of K-ON! She is the guitarist and also became a lead vocalist of Houkago Tea Time due to Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi and Yui all gratuating. She is strict to Yui multiple times, and she joined the Light Music Club, her mustang typed guitar, which she nicknamed "Muttan" while Yui nicknamed it "Mud Stain", she has good experience playing it and was given the nickname "Azu-nyan" by Yui Hirasawa. She, along with the rest of the Light Music Club, also appeared in Hollywood World and Full Moon's Full Pokemon Journey. She also gets a tan very easily, seen twice during a trip to the beach and also once during a music festival (even after applying sunscreen). The manga shows that she tans in mere seconds. She often suffers from this, like not being able to take a bath due to the sunburn, not being recognized by friends due to her drastic change in appearance or needing to hide the tan lines by wearing a longer skirt at school. She hates seeing Yui slacking off and goofing around but still cares for her. The anime shows that Azusa is very fond of animals, yet she is distanced or even nervous in front of them at first. She took part of the Necrozma Arc, where Azusa and her Meowstic nicknamed Snowbelle was sharing the light along with the Light Music Club to Necrozma. Appearances Full Moon's Full Pokemon Journey TBA Eevee Series She took part of the Necrozma Arc, where Azusa and her Meowstic nicknamed Snowbelle was sharing the light along with the Light Music Club to Necrozma. Personality Azusa is in some ways similar to Mio. Both can get embarrassed and shy (like when Sawako brings in new costumes) and mostly, they are the only ones who are assiduous and anxious to move the band to practice. Azusa can be considered to be a tsundere since she tries to hide her feelings for Yui with harshness and easily gets embarrassed when she is petted, hugged or otherwise teased by her. Azusa can't stand being lonely. At the graduation of the original club members, she begged them under tears to not graduate before her since she didn't want to be lonely, despite knowing her request was selfish and immature. She is shown to have good self-defense, which she learned from Ui's book. When Yui crosses the line though, (by trying to kiss her for example), Azusa will not hold back using violence to stop her, like slapping her face before the school concert or elbowing her in the stomach (when she mistakenly thought Yui was about to kiss her instead of her guitar). Azusa has a very thoughtful side and often worries with herself being capable of being good enough at the guitar or being a good president for the Light Music Club. However, she does not let her personal worries bother her in times where her leadership is needed and she does all in her might to help her friends out, so in the end, she quickly became just the kind of president her underclassmen needed. Pokemon in Hollywood World and Full Moon's Full Pokemon Journey Pokemon On Rotation At Azusa's Home Gallery Ritsu overhears azusa.png Ritsu and Azusa.jpg Mugi reading Azusa's mind.png Azusa will be stricter over the year.png Azusa in awe.jpg Azusa yells at Ui.jpg Azusa is pumped up.png Yui conforting Azusa.jpg Jun surprised about azusa crying.png Azusa crying.png Azunyan_puff.jpg Azusa_schedule.png Jun_foot_in_Azusa_face.jpg Ui,_Azusa_and_Jun_tired.png AzusaSelfDefense.png Ritsu_punishes_azusa.png AzusaSleepWalking.png Jun_teasing_Ui_and_Azusa.png Azusa_Ui_Jun.png Azusa spots Yui.jpg Azusa_crying_1.png After the concert.png K-ON girls cameo sharing light.jpg Category:Female characters Category:Mega Evolution Users